muafandomcom-20200215-history
Songbird
Songbird is a character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. She is a member of the Thunderbolts led by Norman Osborn aka Green Goblin along with Venom (Mac Gargan) and Penance. Character History Melissa Joan Gold was born in Oshkosh, Wisconsin on January 14th,1979. She was a troubled runaway from an alcoholic father and incarcerated mother. In order to survive on the streets, Melissa developed a hard edge to her personality, referring to herself as "Mimi". She was eventually imprisoned, where she met Poundcakes, a female wrestler who invited her to join the Grapplers under the name Screaming Mimi, alongside Titania and Letha. The Grapplers became renowned for their colorful personalities and ringside antics, but the wrestling federation denied them the opportunity to make the amount of money their male counterparts made. Instead, the group agreed to earn supplementary income by performing a covert operation for the Roxxon Oil Company. Roxxon gave the Grapplers special paraphernalia to assist them in their mission; Mimi received an apparatus that converted her voice to high-frequency sonics for various effects. The Grapplers tested these powers by fighting Thundra in a wrestling ring. On their mission, Thundra led them into Project Pegasus to smuggle in the Nth Projector for Roxxon. Mimi was later contacted by the Leader of HYDRA, Baron Helmut Zemo in 2005 to join his version of the Masters of Evil. Her first assignment was to help bust Ghost out of prison, but Mimi was captured in the subsequent battle with the Wasp, Black Panther, and War Machine. She was bound and gagged and arrested. Later, she formed a romantic and criminal partnership with the similarly-empowered Angar the Screamer, at one point battling the Avengers Hawkeye and Mockingbird. The pair impersonated Hawkeye and Mockingbird, but battled them and were defeated. In 2008, She becomes a member of the Thunderbolts, a new Masters of Evil group posing as superheroes to win the world's trust while secretly plotting world conquest. However, Melissa and most of other formerly supervillains really want to reform as a superhero team, unlike Zemo, they were eventually guided by Hawkeye as the new leader of Thunderbolts. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance = Songbird did not appear in Marvel:Ultimate Alliance. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 = *'Available': After you choose Pro-Registration; or, after the first chapter of Act III if you choose Anti-Registration. *'Flying?': Yes, continuous ;Heroic Deeds *Defeat 50 foes after choosing Pro-Reg (Costume) *Defeat Moonstone (Boost) *Defeat 3 foes with a single non-Fusion attack (Boost) You might think of Songbird as weak, but that would be before the awesomeness of Shatter Scream really becomes apparent. That, Decibel Barage (while flying above enemies), and Piercing Bolt are her only really useful Powers, so keep them leveled up. Shatter Scream is a boss-killer on par with Thor's Lightning Rod and her high Teamwork score makes her an excellent Fusion partner. Combine her with Goblin on Thunderbolts (+5% damage) and you've got a great one-two punch. Too bad you have to drag Penance and Venom along on that team. Powers Only in the PS3 and X-BOX 360 versions. Decibel Barrage Stream of solid sound bolts. Rapidly tap to extend. Piercing Bolt A sonic blast flies towards foes. Sonic Pillar Deafening burst of sound knocks foes upwards. Requires level 5. Shatter Scream Press and hold for waves of sound to wash over foes. Requires Level 10. Only in the Wii, PS2, and PSP versions. Shrieking Slice Sends out 3 bolts of pure sonic energy. Crushing Discord Summons a giant mace of sonic energy, hefting it back and then slamming it down to cause major damage to a small radius. Harmonic Surge Sings a beautiful, but powerful note that hits enemies within a radius with a forceful blast of sonic energy. Resonant Wave Builds up resonating sonic energy within her fist. Once released, it sends out a powerful shockwave. (Chargeable) Thunderous Lariat Songbird charges forward with an outstretched arm, knocking enemies to the ground. Sonic Scream Shield Creates an aura of sound around Songbird that distracts nearby enemies, making them deal less damage and take more damage to themselves. Abilities Sonic Mastery Combat Rush Team Leader Requires Pro-Reg. Concentration Requires Pro-Reg. Hand-to-Hand Requires Pro-Reg. Resiliency Requires Pro-Reg. Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Heroes Category:Pro-Registration Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Thunderbolts Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2